A Mortis Bane Thanksgiving
by MortisBane
Summary: Mortis Bane and her friends decide to celebrate Thanksgiving! Takes place on earth.


**A/N: I thought I would do a Mortis Bane Thanksgiving story, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Recon!" I asked Recon as we walked home.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Why do we have four days off of school? People keep saying it's for Thanksgiving but I don't know what that is."

"Thanksgivingis a holiday celebrated primarily in the the United States and Canada. The holiday's history in North America is rooted in English traditions dating from the Protestant Reformation..."

"Okay I just want a basic summary not the entire history."

"Thanksgiving is a holiday where families come together to give thanks for everything they have. It is usually celebrated with a feast of some sort usually containing turkey."

"Whoa really?! A feast?!"

"Yes. But that's not the whole point of the holiday. It's to give thanks, that's why it's called _Thanks-_giving."

"We should totally do something like that!"

"I don't see why not. I've always wanted to explore this planets culture, and celebrating one of it's historical holidays will be most interesting."

"Yeah blah blah blah, I think it'll be fun! What about you Tobi-Chan?!" I turned to Himitsu who was currently distracted with her iPhone. "Tobi-Chan!" This time I nudged her a little.

"Hm what?" She answered.

"How do you feel abut celebrating Thanksgiving?!"

"What's that?"

"It's a holiday celebrated primarily in..." Recon began before I cut her off.

"No! It's basically a holiday where we pay thanks for everything we have and eat tons of food!"

"Oh, well I'm in!"

"Sweet! Now if we can get some food we can celebrate it! When it it Recon?"

"Thanksgiving is celebrated each year on the fourth Thursday of November in the United States and on the second Monday of October in Canada."

"Dates! Give me specific dates!"

"This Thursday."

"That's in two days! We need to hurry! Like Recon said we'll definitely need a turkey!"  
"I'm on it!" Himitsu volunteered.

"I'll cook it!" Recon offered.

"Sweet! And what else?"

"Mashed potatoes, with gravy. Maybe some smoked ham too, oh and some mixed vegetables and dinner rolls. How about this, I'll make a list and you guts go get it than I'll make it!"

"Cool so I'm in charge of shopping, Tobi-Chan you've got turkey and Recon has cooking!"

"Thistle be so awesome Sempai!"

"I know Tobi-Chan it totally will be!"

Recon had made a shopping list and sent me out the next day. Tobi-Chan had left early to go get a turkey so she was gone by the time I left. Recon had stayed home to prep the kitchen and get some good recipes so that meant I was alone on my shopping trip. Recon gave me about a full page worth of things to get and I knew that this was going to take a while. And I was right. I had to go to at least three different stores and with no car I had to carry everything with me. It wasn't heavy but it was an inconvenience. I had left about nine in the morning and didn't make it back till one in the afternoon. Once I placed the stuff on the counter for Recon I went up stairs and took a nap. I didn't get up until Himitsu woke me up when she came back from getting the turkey.

"Sempai! Come look at the turkey I got!" She spoke with much enthusiasm.

"Five more minutes Tobi-Chan!" I mumbled back.

"Buy Sempai I went out and got the biggest best-est turkey I could find for you!" Sighing I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Okay. I'm coming Tobi-Chan."

"Yay!" She then ran back down stairs where the turkey must have been. I jumped out of bed and walked down stairs to see the biggest best-est turkey she could find. When I got down stairs there it was, lying in the middle of the floor, the biggest turkey I had ever seen there freshly killed.

"Alright Tobi-Chan!" I went over and gave her a high five.

"I told you it was the biggest and best-est!" She answered.

"You weren't kidding!"

"You know you can go and but an already plucked and prepped turkey at the store.

"Where's the fun if you don't hunt it down and kill it yourself?!"

"She's got a point."

"Whatever! Your going to be the one that preps it though!"

"Fine by me! Let me just wash my claws."

"I'm gonna get back to my nap." And we all went off to do our own things, Recon to cook, Tobi-Chan to prep the turkey and for me to take a nap. I always get the hardest jobs!

The next morning Recon had gotten strait to work on getting dinner ready, which we were eating at like 2:00 for some reason. Me and Tobi-Chan were forced to clean up the house while she did that, but we finished quickly and went to watch some T.V. Time passed fast and before we knew it it was just about 2:00. And Recon called us up to eat. Recon had spread out all the food for us to pick from. There was turkey, ham, mashed potatos with three different types of gravy, green beans, corn, squash, and either white or wheat dinner rolls. And for dessert there was Pumpkin pie and banana pudding.

"Whoa dude! This is awesome!" I spoke out of pure amazement.

"Just looking at it makes my Mouth water!" Himitsu added.

"Yeah I did my best with what we had." Recon said as though it were nothing.

"Dude this is better then I thought it was going to be! Now lets just dig in!" I made a move to grab some turkey but Recon stopped me.

"No! First you need to make a plate then before we start eating we need to say grace!"

"What?! Why?!"

"That's how the holiday is!"

"Well let's just forget about that stuff and start eating!"

"Either we do it my way or you can't have any food!" I sighed before responding,

"Fine." I then grabbed a plate and began to make my plate. (With one of everything) Once we all had a plate and were seated Recon stood up.

"I memorized the saying for grace before me even left Corucant about two years ago, so I'll start us off." She then began to recite grace and when she was done I spoke,

"Can we eat now?!"

"Yes..." She sighed in response. Without having to be told twice I dug in and ate every last bite.

When we had all finished me felt so stuffed that we could burst at any moment.

"Dude that was the best thing we've ever done!" I spoke placing my hand on my now larger belly.

"Totally Sempai! That turkey was so juicy and Recon you did great at cooking it all." Himitsu answered.

"Yeah, Thanks Recon that was the best."

"Your welcome. Like I said I did my best." Recon responded.

"Well your best was perfect!" I told here.

"Yeah." Agreed Himitsu.

"Happy Thanksgiving guys." I told them.

"Happy Thanksgiving Sempai!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Mortis."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I wanted to do a cool story with Mortis and friends (Is that a cool way to address them?) around Thanksgiving so you know here it is. I hope you liked it and when Christmas rolls around I might do two Mortis Bane Christmas'.**

**A Mortis Bane Christmas**

**A Mortis Bane Family Christmas**

**We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
